Hair conditioners are produced in a variety of types with an ever-increasing number of claimed benefits. Many of these benefits go beyond traditional hair conditioning, moisturization, or detangling, and include hair reconstruction, pH balancing, and several cross-category benefits such as color deposition and cleansing. Rinse-off type conditioners are among the most common forms. Among those, rinse-off types of conditioners have always been preferred in hair care. Usually, rinse-off type conditioners are in the form of emulsions and comprising fatty alcohols and emulsifiers of different character as the main principal ingredients. In addition, they certainly comprise conditioning ingredients of various types and those of common ingredients in cosmetic preparations. A general overview on the known hair conditioning products and also their usual compositions can be found in the monography of K. Schrader, “Grundlage and Rezepturen der Kosmetika”, 2nd Ed. 1989, pp 722-781.
Coloring conditioners have been known for a long time. Those are mainly, as the ones without dyestuff, in an emulsion form and contain those fatty alcohol and emulsifiers as the main ingredients. EP 1 127 566 A2 discloses coloring conditioners based on a cationic polymer and direct dyes.
Current hair conditioners targeted at red hair typically produce an unnatural appearance. As red hair ranges from warm and bright tones such as copper to cool tones such as mahogany/burgundy, it is a challenge to formulate a single product that provides benefits across the entire range of red tones. Through a unique combination of basic dyes used in conjunction with dye-enhancing technology, a hair conditioner has been developed that overcomes these challenges.